Kenshin-10 Years Later
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: The beginning of the Meiji Era and Kenshin is at the beginning of his wandering state when he stops to help a lady. Fast forward 10 years and his daughter comes looking for him without her mother or brother's knowledge. How will Kaoru and the gang handle this? Read and Review. I hold NO claims to Kenshin. Just to the twins and their mother. Enjoy!
1. Beginning

At the end of the **Tokugaw** a era Himura, Kenshin became a wanderer. He was the last of the imperialist that helped shape the way for the Meiji Era.

When he vowed to quit being a manslayer he started wandering to atone for the countless lives he took.

While wandering one day he came upon a lady needing help with her garden and she called out to him.

"Excuse me sir, would you be able to help me start my garden, I can't seem to get it started" she told him.

He smiled and nodded to her.

Kenshin went to help her. He started tilling the dirt and soil for her.

She went in and made him something to eat and drink since he had been working so hard. She thought he was good looking. She took the food out to him and gave it to him. He thanked her and ate it.

"What is your name kind sir?" she asked.

"Himura, Kenshin" he told her smiling gently at her.

"Nakajima, Natsuko is my name and this is my place, it's small but I like it…how long are you in town for?" she questioned.

"A few days, that I am"

"I have a spare cot if you need it" she told him.

"Thank you Miss Natsuko. I will accept your offer, that I will" he told her standing up. "Shall I heat a bath for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary" she told him. "I will heat one for you and wash your clothes as well"

He bowed to her and went inside.

She started a bath for him. While he was in the bath she washed and hung out his clothes to dry.

Natsuko gave him a robe to wear while his clothes dried.

Once his clothes were dry she gave them back to him. "Here you go Mr. Himura" she said handing him his clothes.

"Kenshin is fine, that it is" he told her taking his clothes. His hand lingered on hers before dropping his clothes on the floor. He pulled her into a kiss. Before long they were making love to one another.

Little did either of them realize that this was a night NOT to be forgotten.


	2. Meeting the twins

Ten years has passed and Kenshin is now living at the dojo with Kaoru and Yahiko. He was currently making lunch for himself, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Ayame and Suzumi when a girl came to the door of the dojo.

She had red hair and blue eyes like his. Her name is Sachi. Sachi has a twin brother name Ichiro. Kenshin has no idea either one of the exist. He left his past in the past.

"This must be the Kamiya dojo" the girl said to herself. "I've been told by several people this is where he is staying including the police chief…."

"Uncle Ken, we have a visitor" Ayame told him.

"We do, do we? He asked wiping his hands off and going to the front door of the dojo. When he opened the door he saw a girl with red hair looking around unsure of where she was at.

"Hello there may I help you?"

She turned and looked at him and looked at herself only in a male form.

"Are you Himura, Kenshin?" she asked.

The others came out and up behind Kenshin.

"Who's asking? Why do you look like Kenshin?" Kaoru asked the girl. "KENSHIN WHO IS THIS GIRL?!"

"I do not know Miss Kaoru; I believe that is why she's here" he told her stepping aside to invite her in.

"Thank-you" she said going in.

She looked around. She could see he was pretty happy and comfortable there. He had to be pretty close to this Kaoru person. Kaoru looked like she was going to kill him for not telling her about unwelcomed visitor that just showed up. Sachi sighed.

"Excuse me, my name is Nakajima, Sachi and I am ten years old. So is my twin brother Ichiro. My mother is Nakajima, Natsuko and I'm here looking for my birth father by the name of Himura, Kenshin"

They all looked at Kenshin who was looking at the girl. "Natsuko? I haven't spoken to her in ten- "he said as his eyes went wide.

Kaoru glared at him. "You have a daughter?!" she snapped at him.

Sachi looked at Kaoru. "In all fairness Miss Kaoru, he didn't know about me _**or**_ my twin brother Ichiro" she said. "Mother doesn't even know I've come out looking for him"

"I'm sure your mother is worried about you by now Sachi, why don't you return home to her and never come to my dojo ever again"

"Miss Kaoru I don't think that would be a good idea, that I do not. Little Sachi has come all this way to find me, the least you could do is let her stay tonight, Sano and I can take her back to her mother in the morning, couldn't we Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah sure-HEY wait a minute! I didn't ask to tag along Kenshin" said Sanosuke.

"I'm sure there'll be a long of fights along the way" Yahiko pointed out. "And besides I have to stay here and watch over Kaoru for Kenshin".

Kaoru growled. "I DON'T need some little boy watching over me while Kenshin is gone" she snarled at him.

Everyone but Sachi rolled her eyes.

"Fine…she can stay tonight and tomorrow she's gone" Kaoru said in a huff.

Kenshin went back to making lunch and Sachi followed.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, but it was important to me to find my father, even though mother said to leave it alone and not to…I just couldn't drop it" she told him.

"I'm not pleased to hear you disobeyed what your mother told you, that I am not. But had you actually put something out that you were looking for me I would have tried to find you, that I would have. How is your mother?" he asked while cooking up lunch.

"Ill, mother is ill…we cannot afford a doctor but she needs one, we don't really live far from here, it took me longer to find this place because I don't go downtown often…. Ichiro and I have had to beg for food and clothes because mother is simply too ill to work" she explained.

Kenshin finished cooking and extinguished the fire. "I will take you back to your mother now that I will" he told her taking the food out to the hungry crew. She nodded.

Once everyone was eating Kenshin and Sachi slipped out quietly and headed to get Dr. Gensai before going to the house.

"Oh Kenshin hello there, what brings you to me today? Are the girls okay?" he asked.

"Yes Dr. Gensai they are fine, even Miss Kaoru…but this little lady came to visit me, that she has...Dr. Gensai may I introduce Nakajima, Natsuko. She is my daughter and her mother is very ill, would you come and look at her?" he asked introducing the two.

"Well Kenshin she certainly does look like you, yes I will come to your aide" he told them.

They followed Sachi. Sachi sighed as she heard her brother call out for her.

"Sachi! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled.

"Quit yelling, I'm right here Ichi" she said coming up behind him.

He turned and brought a bokken down and she caught it in her hands.

"Do you think this is supposed to scare me? I don't scare easily" she said her blue eyes starting to turn to violet.

Ichiro sighed. "You're scary when you're angry. Why are you always angry with me? I'm older than you by five minutes you know" he said with a matter of fact attitude.

She pushed him back. "I don't care HOW much older than me you are Ichi…you are being a pain right now, so get out of my way, we have to see mother" she told him.

Kenshin looked at the boy and sighed. He looked their mother. Sachi led them in the house and ran to her mother.

"Mother, I found a doctor who's going to help you and I also found _'him'_. I know you told me not too, but I had to find out for myself" she told her mother.

Natsuko glared at her daughter before dismissing her so Dr. Gensai could take a look at her.

Sachi left the room just to find Kenshin and Ichiro talking.

"Why haven't you been around for the last ten years?! Why is my idiot sister better at martial arts than I am?! Don't you even care about us?!" Ichiro demanded.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "I haven't been around for you the last ten years because I did not know about you, that I did not. Your sister is not stupid, she was smart enough to track me down to get a good doctor, that she was. I do not know why she is better at martial arts than you but it is apparent that she has swordsman blood in her veins that she does" he told him.

Dr. Gensai came out a short time later. He gave Kenshin a look and sat with the twins. Kenshin went in to see Natsuko and sat down next to her.

"So the wanderer has returned has he?" she joked.

"That I have, Sachi came to find me, that she has" he told her.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Before Kenshin spoke up.

"Why did you not try to find me Natsuko? I would've been here to raise our children with you" he said softly.

"I didn't know where you were and Sachi didn't get interested in you until a couple of years ago when she couldn't figure out why her is red and mine is black" she said coughing. "I'm not in the best shape Kenshin and I doubt I'll live much longer. So, I'm asking you now to take our kids and raise them, teach Sachi martial arts"

"I cannot teach her that, but I know someone who can, that I do" he said forcing a small smile.

"I need to rest now" she told him slowly to her side.

He nodded and stood leaving her alone. He then turned back around. "I know it is my fault…but you could've stopped me Natsuko, I would've stayed with you…" he told her leaving.

The tears slid down her cheek. She wanted to stop him, but didn't know if she could or not.

Natsuko is paying the price now for ten years worth of stupidity.


	3. Taking them to the dojo

Kenshin came out of the house and smiled at the kids. "I'll be back soon that I will, but now I must go talk to Miss Kaoru, that I must" he told him.

Sachi looked at him. "What do we call you? Do we call you Kenshin? Mr. Himura? Or do we call you dad?" she asked.

"Anyone of those is fine…Sachi if your mother takes a turn for the worst please come get me" he told her. "Ichiro, you'll always take after your mother and Sachi will take after me with her warrior's spirit, be nice to her"

Kenshin arrived at the dojo well after dinner and was able to warm up left overs.

"Where have you been Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"With Sachi, turns out not only is she my daughter, but I have a son a well, that I do" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a family Kenshin?"

"Because until today Miss Kaoru I did not know I had one. And if I had known I had one, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, that I am sure of"

"How is their mother?" she asked.

"Natsuko may have a week left to live, I need to find a place for the twins to live…Sachi has the warrior's spirit and Ichiro has a domestic side to him, that he does" he said softly, his voice full of concern for the twins.

"Kenshin, are you suggesting that they stay here? We're almost full here as it is…with you and Yahiko…but I guess I can shuffle people around…" she said

He sighed. "Miss Kaoru, Sachi is a warrior at heart will you teach her the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style?" he asked. "I know Natsuko won't make it much longer"

"I need the night to think it over"

He nodded and got up to sit outside for a bit to think about things.

The next morning Kenshin was making breakfast when Sachi came back to the dojo. Yahiko was coming back from the store for Kaoru.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I need to see Kenshin right away, it's about my mother" she told him.

Yahiko led her in and took her to him.

"Kenshin, this girl needs to talk to you about her mother" he told him.

Kenshin turned around. "Sachi…let's go" he said softly.

"Wait for me Kenshin" Kaoru told him. "I have decided that Sachi and her brother may stay here"

Sachi looked at her. "What do you mean you've decided?" she questioned.

"Well this is _**MY**_ dojo and Kenshin is staying here free of charge…he told me about your situation and I told him I would think about it, but I guess he hadn't talked to you yet"

"No…he hasn't"

"I was going to talk to you and Ichiro about it today when I came to visit but, you met me here, so I will talk to both of you there" he told her.

"Shall I fetch Dr. Gensai?" Kaoru asked.

"It won't do you any good Miss Kaoru, mother sent me here and we have to hurry" she said taking off in a run with Kenshin and Kaoru behind her.

When they arrived Ichiro was packing his stuff into a bag. Kenshin went to Natsuko.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Kenshin…." She strained. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know…"

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, I know you had your reasons. I'm sorry to for not coming to see you more" he said to her. "I will take the twins with me. Miss Kaoru has agreed to let them stay at the dojo with me and she'll teach Sachi the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style of sword fighting. And I'll show Ichiro how to be an honorable man, that I will"

She smiled and took his hand. "You are an honorable man as it is Kenshin. Like Kaoru I don't care about your past, I care about the twins' future and it looks like they'll be okay…" she said softly.

"They will be fine that they will" he said laying her hand on her.

Her breathing became more and more labored. The twins came in and said a prayer for her and told her she could go. She couldn't leave yet, there was one more person who needed to let her go and she looked to him.

"Go Natsuko…your children are going to be taken care of that they will. I vow to take care of them always" he told her.

She took her last breath and slipped into the forever sleep. Kenshin stood up and took the kids to Kaoru. "Take them back to the dojo, I will be along later" he told her.

Kaoru nodded and left with the twins. He then went out back and dug a hole, big enough for her body. He then went in and picked her up and gently placed her in the hole and covered her up and put a stake there. He knelt down and said a prayer for her, stood up and dusted himself off before going back to the dojo.

The twins were sitting out on the lawn when he got back and he went to them. He sat down and pulled them to him. They both clung to him. Neither of them would admit this was really scaring them.

A complete and total stranger just came into their lives after ten years of not knowing anything about him. They are now being raised by him at a dojo they know nothing about.

Kaoru came out with some tea for them. "Here drink something…I do know how you feel" she told them.

"You don't know how we feel; you know nothing about us" Ichiro growled at her.

"Actually I do…my mother died and my father died…I don't have siblings so…yes I do know how you feel, at least you have your father here now, I will help him raise you" she told them softly.

Sachi looked at her like Kenshin looks at an enemy. "We don't want you to raise us…we _**didn't**_ ask for this!" she snarled at Kaoru. "Why don't you just leave Ichiro and I alone?!"

She got up and ran off and Ichiro followed her. Kenshin stood up and went after the twins.

"Kenshin…?" she called to him softly.

He stopped but did not turn around. "I understand your pain Miss Kaoru and I understand theirs, that I do…but I did not ask you to say anything to them about raising them…let me deal with their pain of losing their mother, because I know how it feels to lose a parent as well" he told her leaving the dojo.

The twins found their way to the Akabeko where Tae found them. "Where are your parents?" she asked them.

Tsuambe came over. "I'll sit with them Miss Tae" she offered.

"Thank you Tsuambe" she said going back to her duty.

Not to long after that Kenshin came in. "Tsuambe, thank you for watching after Sachi and Ichiro for me while I came to get them" he told her. "Come now you two, let's go back to the dojo"

"We don't want to go back to that crazy woman's house…we want to go home" whined Sachi.

Ichiro nodded in agreement.

"I know you don't like Miss Kaoru right now, but she lost both of her parents, I have lost my parents as well when I was young, but I do understand about not having a mother…and I know it's hard not having Natsuko anymore, that I do…but please give Miss Kaoru a chance to be a friend" he told them.

Tae came over to them. "What's going on over here?" she asked.

"Miss Tae, Tsuambe; these are my children Sachi and Ichiro…their mother passed away today and I'm caring for them now, that I am" he told them.

Tae gave them a hug. "I'm sorry you lost your mother, that is hard. Listen to your father and you will do well in life" she told them before going back to work.

Tsuambe bowed and followed Tae as the twins followed Kenshin back to the dojo.


	4. Feelings

When they got back to the dojo Kaoru was waiting for them with some fresh tea.

"Welcome back you three" Kaoru said softly.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru" Kenshin told her.

The twins nodded.

"Ichiro, you will stay in Kenshin's room and Sachi you will stay in mine"

Sachi sighed and nodded. "Yes Miss Kaoru" she spoke softly

Sachi laid her head in Kenshin's lap and fell asleep as Ichiro did the same. He rubbed their heads softly. "You are safe here, yes you are" he said softly.

Sanosuke helped Kenshin put the twins to bed. Sachi wouldn't let go of Kenshin. Kenshin sat down and adjusted her so she stayed near him and fell asleep in the corner of the room.

Kaoru looked in on everyone before going to bed and saw Sachi and Kenshin asleep. She covered them in a blanket and he looked up at her.

"Oh Miss Kaoru, you're still up?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for waking you Kenshin, but I noticed Sachi wasn't in the room and I had to check on her" she told him.

"She's sleeping soundly, that she is…how is Ichiro?" he asked.

"Yahiko is sleeping next to him in your room and he's not letting go of Yahiko" she said smiling.

He nodded. "We'll talk about moving her in the morning Miss Kaoru" he told her.

She nodded and went back to her room.

Kenshin stood up and laid Sachi down while opening his futon to lay her on. He laid next to her on the floor holding her hand letting her know he was there with her.

Kenshin was up early the next morning making breakfast. Sachi looked around not remembering where she was and she screamed.

Ichiro, Yahiko and Kaoru were in the room in no time flat.

Ichiro went to her and hugged her. "It's okay Sachi, we're safe, dad and his friends are taking care of us now" he spoke softly to her soothing her hair.

Sachi started to cry. "I miss mother; I really do" she told him

"I know you do, so do I but we'll be fine, we really will be" he told her.

She sniffled as he helped her up. Kaoru came in the room.

"That's right, you are here and safe" Kaoru told her. "We can make up my room so you can have a spot to call your own"

Sachi looked at her. "Really? Father said you could teach me your sword style" she said feeling a little better.

"Yes I can, if that's what you want? I know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu still won't be passed down to any generations past Kenshin, he was determined to have that sword style die out. It means the sword that kills while the Kasshin style is meant to protect" Kaoru explained walking Sachi outside to nibble on something.

The rest of the group followed. Kenshin turned around and smiled at the twins

"Well good morning you two, how did you sleep?" he asked serving them first

"I slept pretty good" Ichiro told him.

"I slept well" Sachi said taking the bowl of Miso from him. "Thank you"

The twins and everyone started to eat. The twins looked to each other and gobbled up the food and asked for more.

Kaoru and Yahiko stared at them.

"Slow down, we know Kenshin's cooking is good but it's like you've never eaten" Yahiko told them.

Kaoru hit him in the head. "That's rude Yahiko" she told him.

"Shut up ugly, you can't cook half as good as Kenshin can" he told her.

Kaoru growled at him as Sachi cleared her throat.

"You're right Yahiko, we've barely eaten…our mother couldn't afford it so we've had to lie, trick and steal in order to eat, neither of us are good cooks, so we hope to gain some skills in that" she told them.

"That's a great start to life" Kaoru told them as Kenshin handed the twins seconds.

They smiled at him and ate up the helping quickly. They had finally filled their bellies from the tasty food Kenshin had made for them. Ichiro helped Kenshin clean up as Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sachi went to practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style of swordsmanship.

Thank you to my first reviewer and thank you to those of you following. Your feedback and support are greatly appreciated and welcomed! I am currently watching Kenshin hence how I got the inspiration for the story! For those of you who are following my other stories they are on hold but I will get back to them!

Again thanks for reading and following!


	5. Ready to go too Kyoto

As request by a reviewer I will focus on feelings in this chapter!

As Kaoru started to teach Sachi the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style of swordsmanship Sachi couldn't help but to wonder if someone could teach her the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style. Sachi wasn't sure why she wanted to learn this but she did. She knew she didn't want to hold a wooden sword she wanted one like her father's.

Sachi decided she was old enough to work with Tae and Tsuambe at the Akabeko, she was going to go too Kyoto to find her father's Master and learn from him. Sachi wasn't going to tell him what she was up to, she was going to have him find her.

"Miss Kaoru, would you take me to the Akabeko please?" she asked her.

"Why what's up?" she asked her.

"I believe that's my personal business" she told her.

Kaoru sighed. "After the lesson alright?" she asked.

Sachi dropped the bokken. "I'll go myself"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko as Sachi went off by herself to the Akabeko to talk to Tae.

When she got there, there wasn't many people around so she was able to talk to Tae about a job there.

"Won't Kenshin be worried?" she asked her.

"About me working? I don't want to be a freeloader like him and Yahiko, I'm sure Miss Kaoru would like some extra money to come and enjoy a meal out once in a while"

Tae sighed and went to talk to the owner working there and he agreed. She came back and told Sachi she could start now and got her into a uniform.

Sachi kept up the best she could for her first day of work. By the end of her first shift she was pretty proud of the amount of tips she had made in one day.

When she came out of the Akabeko Kenshin was standing there with Ichiro.

"F-father…" she stuttered.

"Let's go Sachi" he said his voice not his normal cheery voice.

She looked to Ichiro and he went to walk next to Kenshin. Sachi walked with her head down all the way to the dojo. Once there she went to find Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, here is some money I made today at the Akabeko, it's not much but it's a way to say thanks for letting my brother and I stay here" she said handing all but ten dollars over.

Kaoru looked at her. "Thank you but I rather you keep it in case we need something from the market" she told her handing it back to her

Sachi nodded. _**'Good now I can keep it for myself to get out of Tokyo and find the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu so I can learn it and know it, just like father'**_ she thought to herself.

Sachi went back to Kaoru's room and hid the money from everyone and went back to help with chores.

"Sachi, come here please" Kenshin called to her.

She went to him a little scared and nervous. "Yes father?" she asked.

He sighed a bit not hiding his disappointment in her. "Miss Kaoru told me you asked her to take you to the Akabeko to find a job. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, I wanted to help her out with payment. For food or anything else she needs" she told him.

"Did she take it?"

"No, she told me to keep it in case we needed to go too market"

"I see, and what do you intend on doing with that money Sachi?" he asked her.

"Saving it, maybe I'll save enough for the three of us to go on a trip together" she told him.

He nodded. "I'm not happy you left in the middle of your lesson, that I am not…but I am happy that you were able to find a job, that I am" he told her patting her head.

It wasn't a complete lie, not in her mind anyway. She still wants to go to different parts of Japan with her father and brother and learn more about her mother from what her father knows.


	6. Going to Kyoto

A few months has passed and Sachi has been able to save her pay from the Akabeko to go to Kyoto. She decided to leave a note for Kenshin and slipped out while everyone was sleeping.

When she got to the train station she got a ticket for Kyoto. No one questioned her. Once aboard the train she sat and waiting for the train to move. By morning she would be in Kyoto and no one could stop her.

The next morning Kenshin found a note next to his futon.

" _Father;_

 _I cannot learn the sword style you want me to learn, it's not in my blood to learn that. I need to learn your style of swordsmanship, so I am going to Kyoto to find the one who teaches it. I'm sorry to do this to you and Miss Kaoru, but I have left her some money for groceries and anything else she may need from my pay. Please do not come after me, I will return home when I am ready._

 _With Love,_

 _Sachi"_

Kenshin sighed and started breakfast. He heard Kaoru and Ichiro calling for Sachi.

"She is not here" he told them

"Where is she?" Ichiro asked.

"Kyoto. She does not want anyone to go and get her, that she does not"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ichiro. "Father you HAVE to go get her! She's going to get killed…I'm sure of it"

"I am going to respect her wishes, that I am. She has gone to find my old master. She is going to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style, that she is and I'm not going to help her. She wants to hold a real sword not a wooden one" he said giving the food to Kaoru and Ichiro.

"So she's a freeloader like you and Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned.

"No, she left money for you in your room, that she did. She said it was for groceries and anything else you wanted it for"

"At least someone is paying for their stay here" she mumbled.

Both Kenshin and Ichiro sighed and left Kaoru standing in the kitchen.

"Father…why would she leave? She has everything she could need or want here" Ichiro wondered.

"I do not know Ichi, but she is stubborn like me. Let's go to the river shall we? We'll catch some fish for lunch"

Ichiro nodded and ran off to get a basket. When he came back they set out to the river.

Sachi had arrived in Kyoto and set off right away to find Kenshin's old master so she could learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style.

She questioned everyone and asked where she could find him. Some folks gave her directions to where he was. She thanked them and some them some money for their time.

Sachi followed the directions she was given and found Kenshin's old master easily.

"Excuse me are you Hiko Seijuro XIII?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" he questioned.

"Nakajima, Sachi. Daughter to Himura Kenshin. I have come to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsmanship, as my father will not teach it to me" she told him.

"My worthless student has a daughter? That's funny" Hiko said laughing.

"And a son" she said as her eyes went darker.

He looked at her. "Have you ever held a real sword before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Only a wooden one and that's not enough for me"

"I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl, did your father also mentioned I changed his name from his birth name to what it is now?" he wondered.

"No, he didn't, I haven't known him long, just a few months and he never mentioned any other name. What was it?" she asked.

"Shinta. Which is too soft for him. And Sachi is too soft for you, so you will be Sachiko from here on out, it gives your name more of an edge" he told her.

She liked it. Sachi also liked her father's birth name, it fits him now more than Kenshin did. She would have to tell him to have everyone call him Shinta instead of Kenshin. She wanted to know Kaoru's reaction more than anything.

"Can we start now? I cannot wait to get started it"

He smirked. "Sure, let's go" he told her leading her out to the garden. "First lesson, is to get the garden cleaned up. Chores first thing in the morning and in the afternoon lessons. Since it is afternoon, you'll start here and in the morning the real work begins" he told her.

She nodded and got to work. Sachi decided one day she would take on Kenshin in a one on one battle. She wanted to see all of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style had to offer. Sachi wanted to be better than her father in that particular sword style and she was determined to it too.


	7. One Year Later

One year has passed since Sachi has gone to Kyoto to train with Hiko. He made sure to send work to Kenshin that Sachi was fine and that she kind of found a love interest but really hasn't followed through with it. He also informed Kenshin that she was almost ready to go home and he could come and get her at any time.

Back at the dojo Kenshin handed the later to Kaoru. "She is doing well there, that she is" he said his voice full of concern.

"But…?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "I need to get Ichi and go to Kyoto to bring her back, that I do"

Kenshin got up and had Ichiro pack his bag so they could go to Kyoto on the next train. By the time they were ready to leave Kaoru and Yahiko were ready to leave as well.

"We're going with you" Kaoru told him.

He sighed. He really didn't want them to go with him and Ichiro but he knew Kaoru well enough to know she wouldn't back down without a good reason and him stating he didn't want her to go wasn't a good enough reason. She was scary in own way and he didn't like the scary Kaoru, he liked the happy Kaoru.

"Alright Miss Kaoru, I know better than to say no to you, that I do"

They all left for the train station together. Once boarded Ichiro sat next to the window.

"Father, have you been on once of these before?" he asked happily.

"Yes, with Miss Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko, it was a fun trip, that it was" he told him.

The train started moving and Ichiro loved looking out the window watching the world go by. Kenshin watched him and smiled. Before long they were in Kyoto.

"That was fun! Are we coming back on the train?" he asked.

Kenshin nodded. "Let's go and get your sister"

Ichiro was excited to see his twin, he missed her very much and couldn't wait to tell her of all the things that has happened while she's been gone.

Kenshin led the way to his master's house. He stopped briefly at Tomoe's grave. _**'Tomoe; I hope you have guided Sachi on her journey here. I hope you have spoken to her as a friend. I miss you every day and still think about you a lot. I do still love you'**_ he prayed to her.

He stood up and sighed softly before rejoining Ichiro, Yahiko, and Kaoru.

Kaoru watched him. She could see that he still loved her but he wasn't going to admit it to her. She followed him as he started walking.

Ichiro looked around chatting happily not really paying attention to Kenshin's face or body language. They got to Hiko's cottage where he was waiting with Sachi.

Ichiro ran ahead of them to his sister.

"Ichiro stop!" Kenshin warned.

Ichiro just barely stopped at the end of her blade. "Move Ichiro" she told him looking directly at Kenshin.

"Hello _**Shinta**_ , master has told me all about you and how you grew up learning this sword style…told me you were a pain in the ass at first then eventually learned the ways. He also told you that Tomoe was a traitor and that you killed her and that she gave you the cross to your cross shaped scar"

The three of them blinked. "Shinta?"

He looked at Hiko then at Sachi. "Sachi, this NOT the way to do this…"

"It's Sachiko now, master said my name was to soft"

" _ **THIS**_ is why I didn't want you to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style…I KNEW this would happen. As I know you are wanting to fight me, am I right? Sachiko?" he asked as his voice and eyes went dark and deep. "And it's Kenshin if you please"

She smirked and took off running baiting Kenshin. Kenshin gave chase as Kaoru and Yahiko followed him to watch. Sachi stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Here is where we fight, here is where we see who's the best" she told him.

Ichiro followed them and sighed. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to fight father!" he told her.

She looked at him. "Yes, I do…you don't understand"

"Draw your sword Battousai"

"I do not go by that name anymore, that I do not. I have no attachments to the name Battousai any longer" he said getting into his stance.

Sachi drew first and made the first move and Ichiro stood in front of Kenshin who moved him out of the way and ended up with a gash on his side.

"KENSHIN" Yahiko and Kaoru yelled.

It took Kenshin a moment to stand up after the blow he had received. She smirked again at Kenshin, then looked at her brother.

"Don't make another foolish move Ichiro" she told him.

"Stop it, father is hurt…YOU did this Sachi! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" he yelled

She glared at him as Kenshin glared at her. Ichiro felt uncomfortable being in the middle like this.

Sachi charged Kenshin again who dodge easily without Ichiro in the way. He knew all of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style and easily able to deflect blow after blow, strike after strike. She tired out before he did. She gave it her all one last night.

As she came towards Kenshin with the sword Ichiro stood in the way determined to protect his father from his sister. Sachi still had the blood lust in her eyes as she thrusted the sword forward she caught Ichiro in the back going through to his stomach.

She quickly let go of the sword and dropped to her knees as Ichiro did.

"ICHIRO" the three screamed and ran to him.

He looked at Yahiko and Kaoru before looking at Kenshin.

"Father…thank…you" he said struggling to breathe. "For the best…year…of my….." he said as his eyes glazed over.

Sachi snapped out of her bloodlust and looked at her twin. "Ichiro…" she whispered. "No…Ichiro" she said crawling over to him. She took her sword out from her brother's back and raised it towards herself.

Kenshin 'flew' over to her and took the sword from her hands. "There will be no more bloodshed here today" he said his voice still different. "Now do you truly understand why I did NOT want you to learn this style of swordsmanship?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked up at him and started crying.

Hiko started to walk away.

"And as for you master, we will _**not**_ be handing down the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style to anyone else. Sachi now has to atone for taking her brother's life. I am taking her back to Tokyo and I'm burying him here with Tomoe so she can watch over and protect him in the afterlife for me" he told Hiko.

Hiko grunted and walked away. He wouldn't admit it but both Sachi and Kenshin were his best students. He will take that secret to the grave.


	8. Going home

After Kenshin buried Ichiro and prayed for Tomoe to watch over him. He looked at Sachi and put his arm around her. Sachi shrugged it off.

"Don't…I don't deserve your comfort after I did something really bad. How do I even atone for this? I feel horrible" she told him softly.

"You help others. You are a sweet girl, you had a chance to learn a good swordsmanship but you chose the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, now you must use that information that you have and use it for good like I do. When you are ready to hear my side of the story about Tomoe I will be happy to tell it to you, that I will. But for now I'm not Shinta, I'm Kenshin Himura and that is who I will be" he told her.

Kaoru and Yahiko followed them back to the station. Kenshin got her a ticket. As they were getting ready to board the train a boy came running up to her.

"Sachi! SACHI!" he called.

Kenshin and the group turned around to see a boy about 12 years old running towards her.

"Yasuhiro? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your master told me you were going back to Tokyo and I wanted to know why" he told her.

She stepped away from Kenshin and went to him.

"Look Yasu, I did something today I'm not proud of... I need to go back to Tokyo to atone for what I did, so please give me time okay?" she said kissing his cheek. "I like you, I'm not ready for this to go further than it has"

He looked at her then at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded his permission for Yasuhiro to talk to Sachi.

Yasuhiro sighed and pulled her to the side. "Look, I don't care what you did all I care about is that we can try to make it work. I like you and I don't know if there will ever be another girl with red hair and blue eyes. But I like you and I want to make this work" he told her

"Yasu…see you can come visit me in Tokyo okay? I have to go now" she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He watched her leave on the train and sighed. He then went home to talk to his parents about taking a trip to Tokyo.

Three months later the Kamiya Dojo had a couple of visitors.

"Uncle Ken, we have company" said Ayame

"Yeah we have visitors" Suzame copied.

Kenshin went to the front of the dojo and saw Yasuhiro and his mother.

"Mother stop…this is why I didn't introduce you to begin with…." He told her as she tried to clean his already clean face.

Kenshin smiled. "I'm Himura, Kenshin... Sachi's father. It's nice to see you again Yasuhiro, that it is" he said politely bowing to them.

"Fujimoto, Umeko and you already know my son Yasuhiro" she told him bowing back.

"It's good to see you again, that it is. Ayame will you go get Sachi for me please?" Kenshin asked her.

"Okay Uncle Ken!" she said happily running off with her little sister in tow.

He bowed to him as well. "Good to see you as well sir"

"What brings you to Tokyo?"

"Sachi invited me"

"She may not be up for visitors; she hasn't been the same since she went to Kyoto. Did she tell you anything about herself?" he questioned.

"That her father and brother lived in Tokyo" he told him honestly.

The girls came back pulling Sachi who had a bath that morning but didn't bother brushing her hair or making herself look presentable.

"Here Uncle Ken…" Ayame told him.

"Thank you Ayame and Suzame. Sachi…Yasu has come from Kyoto to see you" Kenshin told her softly.

Sachi turned in his direction but didn't really see him. "That's nice, how was your trip?" she asked, her voice so with drawn it didn't even sound like her.

"Mr. Himura, what is wrong with her?" he asked.

"Last month when I came to get her from Kyoto her brother came with me, against my better wishes; everyone from the dojo came with me. She fought me, her brother tried to protect me from her and she put a sword through his back, that she did. She has felt guilty ever since, that she has" he explained.

He walked over to her and sat next to her pulling her close to him. "It was an accident Sachi, I know you didn't mean to do it, it just happened. It's time to move on. You have to forgive yourself for something that was an accident. I miss the upbeat always smiling Sachi…bring that girl back" he told her softly petting her hair.

She looked up at him and nodded.


End file.
